Gravity Falls 20 Day Challange!
by PonyFalls
Summary: Looks as if this kind of thing is popular, so let us do it too! YAY RANDOM STORY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

HEY** GUYS! Ok, so my computer is being dumb, so I had to write this like 500 FRICKEN TIMES! I may be exasperating, ( not sure if I spelled that right...) but I have a good announcement. I'm going to start a 20 DAY GF CHALLANGE! I am sooo exited to do it and it will be awesome!**

**Ok, so this is how it goes. I talk about each of the Gravity Falls episodes on 20 days in a row, and if I miss one I have to add the episode missed PLUS a extra chapter about a short!**

**So, first I will summarize the episode.**

**Then, I would tell how much I hate it and or love it.**

**Next, tell all my thoughts on it.**

**Last, I would tell all about any ciphers and or hidden things.**

**Also I may take some more time on A Rae Of Hope because its hard to configure my plot. NOT THAT KIND OF PLOT YOU PONY PERVERTS! So, I will end this up with an Idea that I may never use.**

**The Secret Life Of Waddles**

"Ok Waddles, stay here while me and Dipper go to the woods!" Mabel hugged Waddles tightly, then left the room. Waddles waited until he heard the two twins run into the woods from the open window.

"Oink!" Waddles said and with that, he jumped on the bed, climbed into the covers, and went into the magical land of socks where he ate everything and everyone he could see.

_**(A/N) Wow, the last part I gave up and wrote something random. XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so this is a remake of the 20 GRAVITY FALLS DAY CHALLAGE or something like that, and I figured out that its NOT just talking about the 20 episodes. Lets start with the, well, thing that everyone starts with.

Favorite Character. I think. I could really use a PM or something.

It has to go to either Dipper or Bill. Bill is like a character, not a creature, right? Lets just say he is. Dipper because he is FRIEKEN adorable, smart, and curious. Like me, but a boy. He also is kind of cute... But no affiance to the Arizonian boys, most of them are ugly. Im from Texas, and all the boys from there are cute. Is Gideons dad from Texas? He has a western accent, but IDK. Lol, of topic. Ok, I like Bill because he is funny, dangerous, and HE IS A FRICKEN DORITO! Lots of people before he came in Dreamscaperererers (DERP SO MANY ERS) Thought he was good, and I still believe that. Yes, I was one of them. He could be good, he has 4 fingers, and Rachel says he was only doing what Gideon said for him to do, because Gideon summoned him, so its like a genie-type-thing.

This is kind of short, so I will try to keep it long.

Bill will be in season 2, and does have a speaking part. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! KK, no more fangirling. Also I feel Dipper has changed, ALOT. I hope that more of the twins will be seen ( like what happened in the past, their family, and how they react to- nvm.) because I feel Mabel is still the silly little girl that we know and love. I know she learned something from Boys-crazy, but... O GOD IM OF TOPIC AGAIN!

Like always, I will end in an idea I will never use.

**Mabels First Pet (Around 5 or 6 years old)**

**"**Ok Honey, choose one that you like." Say's Mabels Mom, montioning towards the cages. The Pines family were at the pound, because Mabel wanted a pet.

"How about, THAT ONE!" Mabel pointed to the ugliest cat possible. It was a gray Persian, so fat it could hardly move, and it had the most jacked up face ever.

"That one?" Dipper sad with a disgusted face. His dad pinched him.

"Ok, he is at a low price, so I guess we could buy it.

(A/N) RANDOM PART INOMING!

All the sudden, the cat burst out of his cage and coughed up a hairball so big, it could of weighed 200 pounds!

"Time to die!" The cat said, growing to an unnatural size and eating everyone.

**(A/N) WTF I CANT USE MY BRAIIIIIINNNNN!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, Least favorite.

That's hard... Huh. Oh! Stan. I like Stan, but he is my least favorite. So I don't hate him.

He is just.. UG! NEVERMIND I DO HATE HIM. He cares nothing about their safety in the beginning of the series, but I guess he gets better.

We already have enough lazy, old men on Disney. I wont list them though. He doesn't care when Dipper say's he broke most of his bones, or if he has gotten like 20 bug bites. He steals, lies, and WHY WOULD THE TWINS MOM OR DAD SENT THEM TO HIM? He is such a bad influence! I even like Soos more them him. Nothing more to say, so here is the usual.

**Stans Coffee.**

One day Stan had made himself some coffee. It had cost him 3 dollars, a lot of money, to get his favorite kind.

As he was walking to the table, he tripped on his own feet and spilt his coffee.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Stan screamed, and Soos came in.

"SHUT UP YOU CHEAP OLD MAN!" Soos said.

**(A/N) Ok, the last sentence was what I would of done, so, BYE!**

**Dipper dog, AWAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

THANK GOD I REMEMBERED TO DO THIS! I ALMOST FORGOT! Ok, i was eating my, well, the fish that no one like, and I was reading Triple Trouble, And I was like, OMG I NEED TO DO THIS! So lets start!

Favorite creature... is Jeff a creature? He is a gnome. Or the Summerween guy? Maybe the Hide Behind. No, Smebulock!

So, I guess the Gnomes. SMEBULOCK! I can do, like, the best impression. Jeff, not the best, but he is funny. Who knew they take squirrel-baths?

Did you know Alex voices all the Gnomes? Well, not Jeff though. I think I read that some where. And, who doesn't love Mabel? Jeff, Gideon, um, Jeff, Gideon, Gideon, Jeff, OK I GUESS ONLY Jeff and Gideon have a crush on Mabel.

I love the Gnomes environment, its so, well, BOOM! The art in the background is amazing! I also like the Gnomes, because there like the Avengers. "Gnomes of the forest, ASSEMBLE!" XD I love it!

I'm not one for the Gnome monster, because how would they do that? I mean, like, WHAT? My brain hurts.

Since were talking 'bout Gnomes, lets talk about Norman. Why couldn't Jeff talk normal? He was all, weird. Why wasnt the Gnome monster wobbly and bobbly? If Norman was all, let just say acting dizzy, wouldnt the Gnome monster be even more? Probably because Smebulock was part of the foot.

I wrote this as fast as i can, because its like 11 over here.

**Here is something to go along with the 'fast' dealio.**

**Wadelz savz ze day.**

wadelz waz wakin and he sa a big birdi an he waz goin 2 et it, butt ze birdi saz ' hy der wadelz.'

'how d2 u now ma nam?' wadelz sad an at da birdi wit ot a ansr.

'wadelz y u so fat?' mabl cam up an pikd wadelz up.

'becuz i et 2 many waflz' wadelz sayz den bit mabl

'ow u butfas' mabl sad an wadelz put is but in hr fas.

'no ur ah butfas' wadelz saz.

da end

**:'( I had to throw my sardines away.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, Today is Favorite theory. I have to say, The Stans Twin, or the Bill + Stan. Lets talk both.**

**Many,many, many, things were proven that Stan has a secret twin. At first I was like 'Yeah right!' but then after looking at the evidence, its hard to say no. In the flash back during A Time Travelers Pig, it was not Stan, but Stanley. If you don't believe me, go to you tube and look up 'Stan's twin'. **

**When The Twins (Not the Stan twins) Were out of the Dreamscape, Bill was mentioned and Stans quot: "Bill, who.. What are talking about?". Line from another time he lied: "I-i don't know where the pig is, WHATS A PIG?!". See the similarity? Stans knows Bill. Could this be linked with the earlier theory? Stanley did something, and Bill did it, and Stan knows about it?**

**Till then, Ill be watching. LOL JUST KIDDING.**

**Dipr ets a hotdog.**

**dipr waz sitin on da porch an he waz etin a hotdog. **

**'yum dis iz good" he saz an den loks at mabl and punces hr in da fas**

**"WAT DA FIRTRUK WAZ DA FO?" mabl saz an den gidon coms up an saz mabl com an kis ma butifl lips**

**no saz mabl an taks diprs hotdog an shuves it an gidons fas.**

**ok godbi gidon saz an waks bak to da foest**

Still no sardines...


	6. Chapter 6

AU? Rev. Pines. It the only one i like, and i should be doing a story on it soon.

ThisIsDipperPines, the stories are fun, and a good way to express stress. But, this time i wont do it.

A day with no laughter is like a stab in the heart. It always happens, once in a while. I had gone through many of those days this month. I stand at the gravestone that reads 'Mabel Pines, A loved soul. May she spread happiness in heaven.' I wiped a tear off my cheek, thinking off everything that we did when we were 12. Im 15 now, and its been a year since we went to Gravity Falls. When she was dieing, she said to place her grave next to the mystery shack. The whole time, it was desavo, like it had happend somewhere else too. "Thats it!" I said, running towards my best friends house.

Next part tomarrow!


	7. Chapter 7

XD TEN ALMOND JOYS IN ONE NIGHT! Ok, Scariest Moment.

When Dipper and Mabel fell off the train track in Gideon Rises. I ALMOST CRIED. That was the Best/Worst way to end the season! I wanted to punch the T.V when i saw Mabels Grappling Hook. I also fist-pumped when i saw Gideon go to Jail.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as i horrifyingly saw my favorite dog jump down a cliff. I ran over to the cliff and looked down, seeing nothing.

"Angie?" A very familier voice sounds as i also hear the door open. Dipper!

"Yo Dipps! Havent seen you for a while!" I say, pausing MineCraft. "Whats up?"

"I need a favor for a sec." Dipper say's, motioning towrds my room.

"Again? Why this time?" I say, crossing my arms.

"I need to see something that may have predicted the future. I need to stop it, so younger me doesn't get the same fate as me me." He say's opening the door.

"Sure, just dont kill yourself or cause a time paradox." I say, looking back at my computer. He opens the door and leaves.

**Confused? Good. XD I saw a creeper costume and a refrigerator.**


	8. Chapter 8

Favorite outfit?

Waddles bisness man costume on SummerWeen. ITS ADORABLE! I could imagine 'Bring your pet to work!' day, and seeing a pig dressed as a worker. I was thinking of dressing my cat up, but she would just hate me. Pigs are much more calm!

I wont be doing the short-story of the last one, but i will next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Scariest moment...

Either the end the season 1 or when Gideon say's 'You can use them' in Little Dipper. I know its weird i don't think the Summerween guy is not scary, but i find him more weird then scary.

I think the end of the season's part is scary because he say's 'we' and its creepy.

Gideons face is creepy when he say's the line. Thats it.


	10. Chapter 10

Yolo! Favorite moment...

At the end of Voice Over in The Bottemless Pit. ITS HECK FUNNY! (Deep voice)

All day i was watchen this awesome show called Dr. Who, while making pixel art on Minecraft, i sorta forgot this.

DR. WHOOVES, AWAY!


	11. Chapter 11

FAVORITE MINOR CHARACTER! WHY AM I YELLING? I DONT KNOW!

So, I'd pick Candy. I can realate to her in a way. I'm that weird, smart, girl. I have lots of friends, but Im not popular or famous or anything. She's the voice or BMO from adventure time too! How cool is that?


	12. Chapter 12

Place to go...

Mystery Shack! Omg soooo many reasons why!

I'd LOVE To meet Dipper! I want to see his book and i wanttohughimandilovehimandiwouldlovetokisshim!

(0.0) I went over bored, didn't I.

-.- moving on...

I woulld love to Meet Mabel 'cuz im so like her! Also i want to Boop Stan. I dont know why, I just want to!


	13. Chapter 13

Fav. Teen?

Crap, 30 seconds to do so.

I like Lee, he doesnt get alot of recondition. He was a hotdog too!

XD Like 5 more seconds to write ok bye i have to go bye!

Meow


	14. Chapter 14

Crap! I will have to do two, I Fing forgot yesterday!

Favorite song:

'Mabel Girl, we dream of bein' free, so free, but know we know, that that can neva beee!'

Need another hint?

Guest star:

I dont really know... MLP Crossover?

Better answer: Twilight or Pinkie.

NEW CHAPTER OF ATGFC SOON! DONT WORRY, IT IS LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG (Cat)


	15. Chapter 15

Creature I'd like to see...

A pony maybe. Slenderman? I don't know.

Rachel is with me right now, she dose not have an answer either. (030) Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

Relationship= CanDip!

They seem so perfect for each other! Most of my stories ( 3 not including this one ) Have CanDip, and they haven't been announced yet. Oh.

I would love to see them get together, like a episode on her having a secret crush, then Dipper slowly realizing that he dose to! I find it weird a 12 year old likes a 15 year old. Expressly in gender bender.

Rachel's Gift (Yup! Another story.)

Angie strolled down the page of pictures and pictures of Bill, Trying to find the perfect one. When she did, she copied the picture, pasted it on a Pokemon card, Did some photoshoping, and created the perfect card.

"Lets see, I got her '6 Strange Tails', 100 Pokemon cards, a dime, and a Bill Cipher Pokemon card! Now I just need to get her one more thing..." She mumbled to her self, counting on her fingers. She ran to her room, opened her closet, and pulled out '3'. By chanting some very familiar words, a certain Dorito popped up. She stood there, rubbing her hands together, smiling at the one and only Bill Cipher.

(A/N) All this is real except the Bill part. :'(


	17. Chapter 17

TV Program, Ok, Ducktective!

I love mystery programs and even though its a tv program on a tv show, its still awesome!

Ok, this is not about Gravity Falls, but 10/9 MORE DAYS TILL THE SEASON PREMIRE OF MLP SEASON 4!


	18. Chapter 18

Favorite antagonist... Bill of freiken course!

Nothing more to say.

3 MORE DAY'S!


End file.
